The Show
by MyBrokenHeart123
Summary: 3 human girls are interviewing... Cats? Has a few Divergent references. Was 'The SnowChristinaWhispstar Show. Has special guests all the time. But don't trash talk twolegs... will never end well. Well this story is rated T for so much randomness. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! My first Warrior/Divergent fanfic! Hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own any thing but my OCs!**

* * *

**(Big Mistakes)**

"Hey Christina?" Snow asks her.

"Ya Snow?" She replys.

"Has the show started?" Snow asks.

"Has it?" She reply with a question.

"HEY WHISPSTAR HAS THE SHOW STARTED YET!" Snow ask her best friend from the stage who, at the moment, is off stage.

"YEP!" She calls coming up the stairs that led down to the audience.

"Hey everyone, today we are going to use this truth serum to find out what these little kittys are thinking." Say Christina with truth serum in her hand getting ready to put it in a sliver, blueish cat.

"Wait!" Snow stops her.

"What?"

"You need to tell the audience what truth serum is!" Snow says taking the big shot from her hand.

"Ohhhh, well truth serum is a shot you take that make you tell the truth." Christina says looking at the camera.

"Thats what it is?" Ask Whispstar.

"Ya, Candors use it." Christina tell Whispstar.

"Ohhhh, what are Candors?" She asks still confused.

"Whatever!" Snow says putting the truth serum into the cat.

"HEY!" It yelled.

"HOW!" They all screamed.

"Wait... Am I on T.V.?" The cat asked.

"Well ya." Whisp told her.

"Cool." She sayed.

"Wait... Aren't you Bluestar?" Snow asks her.

"Yes." Bluestar replied.

"Lets ask her questions!" Snow and Whisp yell.

"Okay." Say Christina sitting down, with the others following but first they chain Bluestar to a chair.

"So... Who is your love?" Snow asks her.

"Oakheart." She replys.

"How did your kits die?" Whisp asks her.

"Two of them are not dead, Mosskit died from the snow because I wanted to be deputy." Snow face looked horrid when Bluestar sayed that.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Says Snow lunging at the cat. Soon Bluestar is up being chased by one of the hosts.

"Well, ummm, thats all and come back next time when I have finished reading that book series.

* * *

**(Next chapter is 'Hashtags are here')**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW YEARS! I have a nice long chapter and I hope you enjoy it! AND YES! I know its not New Years yet, but this will be what I'm posting for NEW YEARS! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey Christina?" Snow say bumping her. Christina, who was reading drops her book and screams...

"NO! NOT THE DARK FOREST!" Snow and Whispstar share a look.

"So how were the books?" They ask her.

"Great, but I realized something. BLUESTAR IS DIVERGENT!" Snow and Whispstar share another look.

"Why?" Whispstar asks her.

"STONEFUR IS DEAD!"

"That is right! Tigerstar killed him!" Snow says with wide eyes.

"AND... She sayed that two of her kits were still alive!" Whispstar finishes.

"WE ARE TURNING INTO _Erudite_!" Christina shouts.

"NO!" All of them scream. The crowd even starts to yell.

"Wait..." Snow says. "Are we on live?" She looks off stage and someone nods. "Well okay."

"Hello everyone, today is NEW YEARS!" Christina shouts to the crowd.

"And we are going to get Jayfeather in here to ask him some... Privet questions..." Whispstar says with a smile. Snow claps and someone from off stage brings her a shot of truth serum and runs back off stage.

"Bring him in!" Snow shouts thinking 'This is going to be fun!'

* * *

"You can have the shot to do it." Christina tells Whispstar handing her the truth serum.

"K." She says putting the shot into the blind cat.

"HEY!" Yells Jayfeather.

"HEY!" They all say back tieing him onto a chair.

"Do you think this is funny!" He shouts trying to get the rope off of himself.

"Well... Ya." Says Snow.

"You piece of foxdung!" Jayfeather shouts at her.

"Lets just get to the questions!" Christina says holding a bat.

"When did you get a bat?" Snow asks her.

"Well... I-I-I'm worried about the Dark forest." She says holding her head down low.

"Well good for you! THE CLANS GOT ATTACKED BY THEM!" Jayfeather yells at her.

"Shut up if you know whats good for you!" Christina says holding the bat near Jayfeather.

"OKAY! OKAY!" He yells.

"Good. First question. How is your mom?"

"Well, I-I-I, UGG!"

"He is fighting it!" Whispstar shouts.

"I DON'T KNOW! I'M SO MEAN TO HER! ITS NOT LIKE SHE WOULD COME TO ME IS IT? I FEEL REALLY BAD THAT SHE HAD TO STEP DOWN! I FORGAVE HER! OKAY!" Jayfeather screams.

**Stop making me write in all caps!**

"Who sayed that?" Jayfeather whispers.

"What?" They all ask.

"I heard a voice..." He says louder.

"Cool." Snow says.

"My turn." Whispstar calls. "What do you think about love?" She says with a giggle.

"Well, I-I-I can't think about love." He says.

"Well all know you do." Christina says.

"Half Moon." He whispers.

"I HEARD THAT! JAYFEATHER LIKES HALF MOON!" Snow yells as loud as she could with her cold she was coming down with. Jayfeather finally get out of the rope and runs off.

"Well, that was our show. I hope you enjoyed. HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Whispstar shouts.

"BYE!" Snow and Christina shout together.

* * *

**LONGER! Right it was... 537 and the last one was 339! Give me a cat please! I will do it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS!**

**-IMPORTANT!-**

**THE PERSON WE ARE INTERVIEWING IS AN OC. THERE IS A CHARACTER IN THE WARRIOR STORY NAMED THE SAME! **

**(If you want to read there story put this URL in the URL box at the top.)**

**/u/5300005/**

**Or**

**Puppypokedog**

**- IMPORTANT-**

**And I do know that The NEW YEAR SPECIAL has happened but, I just have so may ideas! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Whispstar the show is starting!" Snow tells her best friend.

"Okay. HELLO! WELCOME TO THE STAGE A GUEST! Willowstar!" Whispstar announces and nothing happens.

"Alright, bring her out!" Christina calls and a fluffy silver she-cat with white paws, chest, ears and tail tip is carried out from off stage.

"I'll put it in." Snow announces pulling a shot out from behind her. Soon the poor kitty is tied up and a shot has been used.

"Snow can you ask the first question?" Christina pleads and gets what she wants.

"Ya. So how is your love life?" Snow asks.

"Well me and Ferretfur are in a lovely relationship with 4 kits but my past love life? Ohh that is quite serious!" Willowstar looks directly at the camera."If you are watching this Oakfire all of it is true! Oakfire was my 'mate' in the past but this is what i now say about him OAKFIRE HOW COULD YOU! YOU LEAVE A SHE-CAT IN THE MIDDLE OF A BADGER ATTACK AND YOU KNOCK A BRANCH ONTO HER TO STOP HER ESCAPE! GREAT STARCLAN YOU MOUSEBRAINED PEICE OF FOX DUNG! " She stops and says something that only the other people on stage can hear it. "Okay Willowstar calm down." Then she goes back to normal. " Okay next question...PLEASE!" She begs.

"Well okay, Why did you not share your prey when SkyClan was starving?" Whispstar asks.

"What is Skyclan?" She asks back.

"WHISP! Wrong cat! Well anyways, if you had to chose one cat to save out of all of the clans, who would it be?" Snow says with her hands behind her back.

"I uh, um er...JAYFEATHER I WOULD SAVE JAYFEATHER!" She screams startling all of the poor girls.

"Well I ummm, What would you do if you camp was on fire!" Whispstar asks trying to snap out of her state.

"I would make sure all the kits and elders were out of- OH WHATEVER I WOULD FLY AWAY! Wait, did i just say that out loud? Sorry world!" She says getting out of the ropes, but stays sitting there.

"Well okay... What do you think about, that make you want to save Jayfeather?" Christina asks finally breaking out of her trance.

"Well he is a medicine cat...and we need those and oh i'm gonna stop with the act- THISTLEFERN LIKES HIM! FWI that is my medicine cat friend." She blurts out. Whispstar and Snow share a look.

"Well okay... Twolegs? Thoughts?" Snow questions clutching something behind her back.

"Crazy mousebrained giant hairless badgers shunned by Starclan and have no brains! There I said it!" Snow starts to get up.

"OKAY! THAT IS IT!" She takes out a bat from behind and start to hit Willowstar with it. "HA!"

"Augh! Help me Starclan!" She says getting up and starting to run but than truns on Snow and start to harm her. Soon Snow is running from Willowstar.

"Well that is the end of the show. TURN THE STUPID CAMERA OFF!" Whispstar shouts trying to get Willowstar away from Snow but ends up just like Snow. Running for her life.

"Yes please turn the camera off so i can kill them not on live TV!" Willowstar states.

"BYE!" Everyone but Willowstar yells.

"WE HAVE A RABID CAT! I REPEAT A RABID CAT OUT FOR OUR GUTS!" Christina yells on the phone with Tris.

* * *

**Well I hope they did not die. GIVE ME A CAT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my Heartbreakers! How are you? Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**P.S. Randomness is here.**

* * *

"Snow are you okay?" Christina asks the poor girl in a neck brace who also had a broken arm in an arm sling, and who hand a wrap around her head.

"What do you think?" Snow asks, who was trying to get out of doing the show, but she signed a contract. Let me say, that was her first mistake.

"Sorry Snow." Whisp tried to tell her best friend. Snow gave Whisp her best death glare.

"YOU TRIPPED ME!" Snow shouted at her bestie. Whisp jumped back. Who knew Snow could get so angry? Oh, wait. Whisp did.

"DID NOT!" Whisp defended herself.

"DID TOO!" Snow shouted, who was really telling the truth.

"PROVE IT!" Whisp urged Snow to try, but Snow had the proof.

"I will." Snow took out her phone and Whisp's pride vanished.

"No need to get our phones out..." Whisp says hurrying over to Snow. Whisp did the only thing she could think of. Whisp took Snows phone and throw it at the wall. Snow's poor phone shattered.

"NO!" Snow ran over to her dead phone and picked up the pieces. "No, you were too young." She told her beloved phone.

"GUYS!" Christina shouted. Whisp and Snow paid no intention to her. _Okay, I didn't want to do this..._ She thought to herself... "JAYFEATHER IS DEAD!"

Lets just say this got the pairs attention.

"WHAT!" Whisp shouted. Snow broke down crying.

"NO! NOT THE BLIND CAT! NO!" She screamed to the sky.

"Um, guys... I was kidding." Christina said and the pair of heartbroken girls stopped their tears.

"WHY WOULD YOU LIE ABOUT THAT!" Snow shouted at Christina.

"THE SHOW HAS STARTED!" Christina shouted at Snow, and lets say that shut Snow up.

"Okay... Well hello America! Today, welcome... Dovewing! But we also have someone else coming later!" Whispstar gives the camera a evil glare.

"WAIT! I want to let you know... She has been pre-truthed! Welcome her!" Snow shouts. Soon Dovewing enters.

"Hello twolegs!" Dovewing says sitting down.

"Hello, we will ask you some questions... okay?" Christina asks her.

"Alright."

"So... the power of three... How does it feel to have super sharp senses?" Whisp asks the Dovewing.

"Well, normal." She tells the three girls.

"How?" Christina gasps out wide-eyed.

"They just do." Dovewing tells the wide-eyed girl.

"Okay. So who do you like more... Bumblestripe or Tigerheart?" Snow questions.

"I, umm, I, umm... TIGERHEART!" She blurts out. Christina gives Dovewing an evil smile.

"Bring out our other guest." She calls. Soon Tigerheart is on stage.

"You like me?" He asks, and because Dovewing was under the truth serum she said...

"Yes."

"YAY!" He hollers.

"Well I think I'll wrap this up." Snow tells the crowed.

"Bye!" They all say.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Want your OC on the show? Here are some spots.**

**Bodyguard****- 2**

**Director- 1**

**Camera man/woman- 2**

**Host (The the Snow and Whisp are replacing Christina!)- 1**

**Okay, what I need to know...**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Favorite things:**

**Least favorite things:**

**Job:**

**Hope you get the job! BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my Heartbreakers! So I still have a few spots left. Host is taken. I need my BODYGUARDS! Or Snow, Whisp, and our new Host will not survive. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Hello!" Snow, who is now a cat, shouts trying to get the crowed's attention.

"SHUT UP!" A she-cat yells and everything is silent.

"Wow." Whisp, who is also a cat, says surprised. "I think you will fit in just fine. THE CROWD IS LISTENING FOR ONCE!." But Snow was not very happy with Whisp. Whisp was the one that turned Snow to a cat. But not Christina. So they had to get a replacement that was a cat.

Pik, the director, was in the back sending Snow the signal that the camera was rolling.

"Everyone! This is Christina's replacement!" Snow announces after seeing Pik's signals. "Her name is Sky." Whisp started to chuckle.

"Just like Sky the kid." Snow joins in on the laughter.

"Well, Sky, announce who were have on this episode!" Snow tell the new host.

"Well, we have... Wait, we have two guests. Okay, well first we have LEAFSTAR!" Sky yells and Leafstar comes in flying on a BIG leaf.

"Hello! Its great to be here!" She says getting off her ride.

"Well, that's good." Whisp says putting the shot of the Truth Serum into Leafstar.

"What is this stuff?" Leafstar asks Snow.

"Truth Serum. Now you can't lie." Snow explains.

"Well, are you ready for questions?" Sky asks the guest.

"Yep." Was the guests simple reply.

"What was Firestar like." Snow asks the guest.

"H-He was kind, brave, smart, one of the best leaders of the generation, and he was cute." She says, then realising what she said, starts to make a run for it, but Snow stops her and whispers...

"Don't worry, cats don't watch T.V." And Leafstar relaxes.

"Okay, did you like-like Firestar?" Sky questions.

"W-Well, I-I-I- Yes. Yes I did." Leafstar says. What she didn't know was that StarClan has a T.V. "But not anymore. I have my Billystorm." Snow starts to crack up.

"That's SUCH a stupid name." Snow states.

"Yep." The two other hosts agree.

"Just do the next question." Leafstar says, wanting to just get this over with.

"Is being a leader hard?" Whisp questions.

"Well, I... YES! ITS SO HARD! At times its almost impossible." She blurts out.

"I think we should move on to our next guest." Sky says and the two other hosts, nod.

* * *

**Snow: Hi, I'm YOUR PAGE BREAK!**

**Page Break: Just go into the next part.**

**Snow: Okay.**

* * *

"Next we have... Whispstar?" Sky asks, very confused.

"Ya. Thats her, but, it says she's a guy." Snow says.

"In cat form I'm a guy, so I don't know how I'm a girl right now." Whisp states.

"Well, okay." Snow says. "I think we are going to skip this one. Saying... its you."

"WHAT! THAT'S SO UNFAIR!" Whisp shouts like a kit not getting any freshkill.

"Oh well. See us on the next episode!" Sky says ending the show.

* * *

**Give me questions to ask, and WHO to ask. There are still open spots in the OC area. Here is whats left.**

**Bodyguard****: 2**

**Camera**** Man/Woman: 2**

**Thats all! Bya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. ONCE EVERY WEEK I WILL UPDATE! So enjoy this chapter and find out... WHAT IS STARCLAN'S NAME IS GOING ON!? What happens when Snow gets some Truth Serum in her system? Find out NOW!**

* * *

"OW! THAT HURT LIKE THE DARK FOREST!" A she cat howled.(A.N. Can cats howl?)

"OMSC! I'm SO sorry. I tripped!" Another she cat exclaimed.

"GREAT! Now I have to tell the truth the rest of the episode!" The cat starts giggling like crazing."This is so cool! There are five of you! " What had just happen you ask? Snow got injected with Truth Serum AND Peace Serum! THANK YOU SKY!

"I'm SO sorry! YOUR BEING NICE!" Sky repeats again. Whisp just sits as Pik, the director signals to Whisp that the show was starting.

"Hello creatures of the world! I'm Whisp and this is drugged Snow and crazing Sky! Its a suprise how I'm STILL sain!" Whisp annouces, starting the episode off.

"YAY!" Snow shouted.

"NO!" Screamed Sky. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" She says holding her head in place with her paws. HOW IN STARCLAN IS THAT SHECAT DOING THAT!? "#StopIt! #YourDrivingMeInsain!"

"You look funny." Snow giggles out, Whisp, who is watching all of this goes down, Just says...

"Bring in Sandstorm."

"OMG!" Snow shouts and Whisp remembers Sandstorm is Snow's idle! "SANDY THE SQUIRREL!" Sandstorm then comes in on a magic carpet. "SHE IS A MAGIC SQUIRREL!?" Sandstorm walks over to Snow and says...

"That's one of my daughters Mrs. Stupid Pants." Snow falls to the floor in laughter.

"Y-You five are SO funny!" Sandstorm looks at Snow like she's a crazy badger.

"Five?" Sandstorm questions.

"Yes. FIVE!" Snow shouts.

"Well, she is telling the truth..." Whisp draws out.

"Are you still going to ask me questions?" Sandstorm asks. I mean, she did just get here. Is this show just a waste of time?

"YEP! What's going on with you and Firestar?" Snow asks.

"Well, Firestar is dead! SO THAT WAS A STUPID QUESTION!" Sandstorm shouts at Snow and Snow starts to cry.

"YOUR A JERK!" Sky shouts at Sandstorm.

"NO I'M NOT!" She yells back.

"So, Sandstorm... did you EVER have a crush on Dustpelt?" Whisp says, raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe." Sandstorm mumbles. Snow just happened to hear her. Oops...

"OMG! HOW COULD YOU! FIRESTAR WAS SO KIND!" Snow crys, pulling her IPhone out.

"What are you doing?" Sandstorm asks in fear.

"TELLING THAT WORLD!" Snow says hitting the post button.

"NO!" Sandstorm shouts trying to takes Snow IPhone, but sadly Snow put it away.

"Well, I think our time is up. BYE!" Sky shouts, trying to end the show, but in the last shot you could see Sandsotm attacking Snow. That stupid kitty. You NEVER mess with Sandstorm.

* * *

**DONE! YAY! See you next chapter! BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY me Heartbreakers! This is the end of this story! SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER WHILE YOU STILL CAN!**

* * *

"LA!" Sings out Snow. Her brain got infected by the Peace Serum, but lucky us, the Truth Serum wore off!

"SHUT UP!" Sky screeched. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She repeats over and over again.

"GUYS! THE SHOW HAS STARTED!" Whisp shouts. 'I still wonder how I have not gone insane yet.' She thinks to herself.

"HI!" Snow shouts sitting down on a chair. Sky and Whisp do the same.

"Today we have... GRAYSTRIPE AND HIS TWO LOVERS!" Whisp announces and Graystripe pads in with Millie and Silverstream following behind.

"Its great to be here." He says taking a seat. The two she cats also sit down.

"So, lets get down to business." Sky states. "Who do you love more. Millie or Silverstream?"

"Well, I-I don't know." Graystripe stutters.

"HEKNOW! IBDWUHBQJANW! IFYOUSTUTTERTHATMEANSYOURLIEING!" Snow blurts out REALLY fast.

"What?" Everyone asks. Not understanding a thing Snow said. Snow lets out a sigh and says...

"He knows. If you stutter that means your lieing."

"Well?" All the she cats ask.

"I-I-I... SILVERSTREAM!" Graystripe blurts out, and what does Snow do? She pulls out her IPhone and tweets it. Then she puts it back away.

"Done!" Snow sings.

"What did you do?" Sky asks carefully.

"Told the internet!" Snow exclaims.

"YOU WHAT!" Everyone but Snow screeches.

"Snow. You may want to run." Pik the directer shouts from the back.

"I'll take that advise." Snow says to herself, running off stage. "BYE!"

* * *

**THE END!**


End file.
